


Chex Mix: The Kissening

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Motorcity
Genre: As well, Chuck talks about his feelings and Texas kisses him when he's feeling down, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pure Smooching, This is actually pretty tame, perfecto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of it - the start of <em>them,</em> it was just very sudden, and surprising. Chuck had never asked, but the feeling he got whenever they were together made him feel as though neither of them would’ve seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chex Mix: The Kissening

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoi

The start of it - the start of _them_ , it was just very sudden, and surprising. Chuck had never asked, but the feeling he got whenever they were together made him feel as though neither of them would’ve seen this coming. Then again, Chuck never thought he would’ve been a crucial part of a attack against Kane in a million years, so that showed how far his view of the future went. At the time, Chuck was at the diner, his order of pizza having turned from cheesy, dripping goodness to a cold plate of bread and cheese. The air was hot, and every wayward breeze that made it into the diner’s open spaces reminded in of that fact. The smell was akin to that of a garage; motor oil, smoke, and the twang of metal on the back of his tongue when Chuck took a breath.

People crowded the place, loud and exuberant and celebrating all that their city was. Whole, home, and totally theirs. Like a second-hand high, Chuck found himself becoming caught up in their utter elation, a giddy feeling like the lovechild of adrenaline and awe fluttering around in his chest. Some people even began to dance to song he didn’t recognize, Chuck’s shoes scuffed around under the table on their own.

He still sat alone, not quite ready to take the plunge and go over and mingle. Through his bangs, Chuck gave an uneasy glance to his cold pizza, thinking about how it would be wasted if he went over with the crowd and just forgot about it. He didn’t sigh, but be did slump against the back of the seat, neck propped up on the back of it to look up at the ceiling. Neon lights stared back, his hair parting to show his eyes, shining in the artificial light.

Chuck closed his eyes, a shuddering breath released as his muscles loosened and relaxed. He might’ve even fallen asleep if not for- twitching in his half-awake state, Chuck blinked completely awake to the sound of munching not far from his face. The source, by the looks of it, his pizza. The person, Texas. Cheeks stuffed with the cold cold, but eating it all the same, face mere inches from his own.

Frozen, Chuck looked away from Texas’ face, growing very uncomfortable to how close he’d gotten without him knowing. Texas had his, uh, talents, but Chuck never knew sneaking up on someone was one of them. Texas actually speaking snapped Chuck out of his analysing thoughts, all while taking another bite of the slice in his hand. “What'cha doin’ over here, Blondie? Ya’ can’t sleep now, not on Texas’ watch!” Chuck only breathed when Texas leaned away, instantly shying away from him, an unsure noise coming from Chuck’s mouth followed by a shake of his head.

“I-I don’t know, Texas. I’ve never been one for-” Silenced by Texas’s finger to his lips, Chuck looked up to Texas tutting his tongue as well as he could with a mouthful of pizza. The crust was in his hand, and Texas quickly shoved that in his mouth as well.

“Ouh, Blombid,” came Texas’ muffled response, both hands going to Chuck’s shoulders, resulting in a yelp from him and a laugh from Texas as Chuck was brought to his feet. Chuck quickly realized he was being dragged towards the crowd, Texas effortlessly bringing him over. Struggling, Chuck let out another yelp, trying to break Texas’ grip on his arms. “Wait, wait, Texas! I don’t dance well! I have two right feet, so you really don’t have to-” Once again silenced, Texas let go of him to dump him not in the middle of the crowd, but at another table, this one with a pizza that was still hot.

Texas sat, picking up another slice before his previous slice was even swallowed, staring over the pepperoni pizza at Chuck, who only blinked behind his bangs. Peering over his shoulder, Chuck estimated there was less than ten feet from where he was sitting before and where Texas had brought him. At a lost, Chuck looked to Texas for answers. Swallowing half his mouthful, Texas looked up from his steamy meal to Chuck, cocking his head, looking honestly confused. “Uh, does Texas have something on his face?”

Throwing his arms into the air, Chuck pointed at his table, and more specifically, at his own pizza. “Why’d you drag me over here when I was just right there, Texas!?” Texas only scoffed, gesturing with his slice to the pizza in front of them both. “‘cause this table has pizza that’s not cold. Duh. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Blondie.” Staring for only a few seconds at Texas, Chuck collapsed against the booth, crossing his arms in his lap. He gave a glance to the crowd, people were still dancing, music was still playing, and he was still sitting down. Great.

Texas followed his line of sight to the crowd, raising a brow and chewing much slower over what could be so interesting about a bunch of dancing people. Setting down his pizza, Texas called out for Chuck, hands on the edge of the table to lean closer to him. “Hey, what’s up with you? You’re more whisper-y than normal.” Chuck pressed himself firmly against the booth, trying to regain some semblance of personal space. Texas was still waiting for an answer, a definite one, and Chuck chewed over his words for a long time before speaking. “I-I don’t know, Tex,” Chuck admitted.

“I mean, this is a really big night, not just for the Burners, but for all of Motorcity! I mean we stopped that huge thing Kane built, made it explode right in his face!” A streak of laughter came from Chuck at that, just imagining how it felt to have a plan that thought up go up in flames. “And everyone’s happy and dancing and partying, and they should be! We’re still alive, and the city is still ours! But I’m, I-I’m just, here.” Folding his arms over his chest, Chuck stopped caring about how close Texas was, eyes cast downward. “Everyone’s out, and having fun, and I’m just sitting here with a cold pizza, by myself. I mean, I’d thought I’d at least try to dance tonight, but, I don’t know, man. I’m just kind of-” Texas moved forward, hands planted on the table to keep his balance, face closer than ever to Chuck’s.

“You’re not alone, Chuck. You’ve got me, and the rest of the Burners,” Texas huffed, tomato-spiced breath ghosting over Chuck’s face, eyes meeting each other, even through Chuck’s hair. Jaws tight, their faces burned, each one just as unsure of where to go as the other. Chuck had an idea, and he had a feeling Texas did to. “Thought you were supposed be all smart, and you can’t see that?” Shaking his head, Texas scoffed, leaning closer until his lips grazed Chuck’s. Texas laughed against his face, leaning into kiss him. It was a chaste one, but one Chuck met him in.

“The pizza’s not cold, either, Blondie.” Pulling away, Texas scooted off the table top, which he had stretched across to kiss Chuck. “C'mon, Chuck. Texas wants to see your moves!” And with that, Texas pulled Chuck to his feet, wobbling, both of their faces flushed and burning. “Uh, yeah. S-sure, Tex,” Chuck mumbled, following behind Texas as he pulled him towards the dancing crowd. Maybe it was Texas, or something else, but the concept of dancing was a little less terrifying now that Chuck had someone to dance with. In his head, it might even be nice.

Chuck felt the burn of pepperoni on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoied


End file.
